


Dulcet

by CheekyAndFlirtatious



Series: Sabriel Week 2012 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyAndFlirtatious/pseuds/CheekyAndFlirtatious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[adj] || sweet, sugary, soothing (esp. sound)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulcet

Sam sighs, looking from the book in his hand to his phone, which proudly displays the time, 12:07 am. He should be asleep. If he doesn’t get to sleep soon he’ll be exhausted tomorrow, and while Dean had perfected the art of sleeping in class, Sam prefers to pay attention. But it doesn’t matter if Sam wants to sleep, because he simply can’t. He can’t because every night for the last year Gabriel Novak had text or called him, wishing him a good night’s sleep, but not tonight. Sam is tempted to call Gabriel himself, to apologize for his yelling, but then he remembers that this is all Gabriel’s fault anyway, and returns to his book. He’s been reading it for about an hour, and while he’s enjoying it, the book isn’t helping him sleep. He’s thinking about pulling out his physics textbook and getting some studying done when he hears something. It’s soft, just barely there, but it sounds like music. Frowning, Sam stands and walks over to the window. Below, on the front lawn is… Gabriel playing a guitar? Sam opens the window, and sure enough, Gabriel’s voice drifts up to him.

_“- my heart with gladness, take away my sadness, ease my troubles that’s what you do”_

Sam smiles. He easily would have settled for a “sorry for being a dick”, but Gabriel always did love a big gesture.

_“Oh the morning sun in all its glory greets the day with hope and comfort, too. And you fill my life with laughter, you can make it better, ease my troubles that’s what you do”_

Sam closes his eyes, focusing only on the dulcet sounds of guitar and voice serenading him.

_“There’s a love that’s divine, and it’s yours and it’s mine”_

The bedroom door opens and closes, non-too-quietly, and Sam knows it’s Dean.

_“Like the sun”_

Opening his eyes, Sam watches Dean stride across his room to peer out his window.

_“At the end of the day, we should give thanks and pray”_

Dean gives Sam a look and says, “Well don’t you just have the sweetest boyfriend, Samantha,” which covers up Gabriel singing, _“to the one.”_

Sam makes a face that let’s Dean know just how not amused he is. Dean rolls his eyes and leaves, muttering about how much of a girl Sam is. He’s just upset because Cas won’t let them have sex while they’re visiting. He’s considerate of people on the other side of thin walls.

_“Have I told you lately that I love you?”_

Grinning, Sam closes the window ( _“Have I told you the-”_ ) and follows his brother out of his room.

Down below, Gabriel watches in misery as Sam shuts the window.

“Well, Novak,” he says to himself. “Looks like you really screwed up this time.”

Utterly dejected, he swings the guitar onto his back and walks back to his car. As he opens the driver’s side door he hears, “Gabriel! Wait!”

Looking up, Gabriel notices Sam jogging toward him. “I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Sam says as he comes to a stop in front of his boyfriend.

“No, Sam, you had every right to yell at me. I was a total dick.”

“Yeah, you were,” Sam agrees, making Gabriel chuckle.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I don’t know why I acted that way. I should’ve been happy for you. I am happy for you. I just, I guess I got kinda… scared.” He mumbles the last word, but Sam still hears it.

“Gabe,” Sam says fondly, cupping the side of Gabriel’s face. “You know this doesn’t change anything between us.”

“I know,” Gabriel replies, although he looks relieved to hear Sam say it. “Besides, I’ll love California.”

Sam feels a jolt of surprise. “You will?”

“Well, yeah. Unless… you don’t want me there?”

“No! No, of course I do! But, I mean, what about your job? You love that place. You’re just gonna drop it to follow me out to Stanford?”

Gabriel shrugs. “There are bakeries in California. Maybe I’ll even go to a culinary school, become a real pastry chef, open up my own bakery shop. It’ll have an apartment over it, where we’ll live with our dog, Max. And every morning you’ll wake up to the smell of fresh pastries baking in the ovens, and you’ll wander down to the bakery in nothing but your old sweats, but we won’t care because we’re not open yet. And you’ll kiss me and try to convince me to have some early morning sex, but we can’t because there’s muffins in the oven and it’d really mess up my health code rating. So, instead I’ll give you a hot cinnamon roll and send you upstairs to get ready for your boring day as some hot-shot lawyer. And at night you’ll come home all worn out and miserable, and I’ll rub your shoulders and let you complain about your boss and cook some amazing meal. And you’ll try to do work afterwards, but I’ll pull you away to watch some mind numbing TV, then we’ll have even more mind numbing shower sex and go to sleep in our huge king sized bed.”

Sam grins throughout Gabriel’s speech, and when it comes to an end Sam presses his lips to Gabriel’s in a soft, loving kiss.

“I want that,” he mumbles into his lover’s mouth.

“I’ll give it to you,” Gabriel mumbles back.

“Promise?”

“Promise. Anything for you, Sammy.”

Sam knows he means it. Even if he is, on occasion, a dick.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Gabriel is singing is Have I Told You Lately by Van Morrison.


End file.
